


star on the ceiling

by cubedcuboid



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubedcuboid/pseuds/cubedcuboid
Summary: Is Irene dating someone else? A one-shot in which Seulgi panics.





	

I’ve made up my mind to excuse myself and leave soon.

“Seulgi,” Wendy nudges me with her arm. “Why’re you sulking?” She’s buried her hands deep in the pockets of the enormous jacket she’s drowning in. She’s doing tiny jumps, shuffling back and forth, trying to get warm.

“I’m not sulking,” I say, my words freeze in the icy air, white and dishonest. “I’m just tired.”

Wendy turns a little to look at me, a difficult thing for her to do because she’s so tightly packed into the jacket. She snorts and jumps a little higher into the air.

I roll my eyes. “Why are you jumping? You look ridiculous.”

She ignores me and continues her silly skips into the air. “You’re definitely sulking,” she says. “And I know why.” She glances at me quickly, one eyebrow raised, a teasing smirk on her lips.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” I say, stiffening. She nods her head towards the two figures standing a little way away from us. Irene and Jisoo, leaning against the wall, laughing softly together over something Jisoo was showing her on her phone. They were lost in their conversation, paying no attention to the stylist hovering over them, patting down a stray strand of hair, reapplying eyeliner and foundation to even out how red and dry our skin had become because of the cold.

“There’s no need for you to be jealous,” Wendy says, her voice is full of amused laughter. “Irene only has eyes for you.”

I roll my eyes andam about to tell Wendy to shove her teasing up her , when I catch sight of Irene laughing, her head pressing against Jisoo’s shoulder, laughing uncontrollably, while Jisoo steadies her, her hand touching her elbow softly, gently. My breath catches a little and my chest tightens. My face turns warm despite the icy temperature; it’s embarrassing how dramatic my reaction is. I don’t have any right to be jealous, of Irene laughing with someone else and touching someone else. Sure, she’d been spending a whole lot of time with Jisoo these past weeks, but that was none of my business. I’m glad she’s found a good friend, and I’d be happy for her if their friendship turns into romance, if that’s what Irene wanted.

Wendy notices my expression and looks over at Irene and Jisoo. She turns back, her face a little uncertain, and I turn away to head back to the dorms. I turn the corner, the cold, biting wind jabs at my skin through my heavy clothes. My chest feels a little hollow, but heavy and weighed down. Maybe it’s the cold but I feel like I’m walking too slow, my limbs working with a delay. I remember Irene pressing against Jisoo, her hair falling over Jisoo’s shoulder, a soft, tender expression on Jisoo’s face as she supported her against herself.

As long as she’s happy, I repeat to myself.

I reach the dorms. Joy and Yeri are giggling over some webtoon in the kitchen. I take off my shoes and tread softly to my room, I don’t feel up to talking to anyone right now.

I collapse onto my bed and stare up at the ceiling. A sole glow star shines dimly above me. I cringe and turn on my side, burying myself under the blankets. Irene had stuck that star onto the ceiling. She’d brought a packet of glow stars from the store and she’d come back to the dorms, determined to stick them everywhere in our rooms. She’d dragged a ladder from downstairs and clambered onto it. She managed to paste on that one star before the ladder wobbled a little and she screamed and I screamed and I ran towards her and in her panic, she slipped off the ladder rung and I tried to catch her and we both fell onto the bed, with her on top of me. I think I almost broke my back but it was so scary we kept holding on to each other till we’d calmed down and then after the initial shock, we’d found it all so hilarious that we laughed and laughed until my stomach hurt almost as much as my back.

Great, I think. Is this what my life is going to be like now? Irene and Jisoo forever, and Seulgi reminiscing about memories and missed chances.

I laugh a little over how dramatic I’m being. I look away from the star and turn on my side, burying myself under the blankets. My chest feels empty. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I don’t know if I really do sleep or if I just fall into a strange blurry haze.

Suddenly, I feel someone lifting my blankets. I open my eyes, my head swimming with sleep, and my heart beats fast, painful and loud.

“Can I lie down with you, Seulgi?” Irene asks. Her eyes are tired, her hair tied back into a tight bun.

I nod and move back a little, making space for her. She slips under the blankets and moves closer to me. I stiffen as she places her hand on my waist. She’s so warm, the form of her body so familiar, fitting against me comfortably.

“How was the photoshoot?” I ask her, my voice cracks with sleep.

“It was okay,” Irene says. Her hand at my waist moves a little, my skin tingles. “It was so cold, though. I took a hot bath but I still feel like the cold’s stuck inside me.”

Instinctively, I move closer to her, pressing my body against her so she feels warmer. I wrap my arms around her waist, and she shifts so that her face rests against my neck, her breath tickles the nape of my neck. “Why are you doing this to yourself,” I ask myself.

This is the last time, I tell myself. It’s like a goodbye.

Suddenly, Irene pulls away a little. “Jisoo-“ she starts. My heart beats a little faster. I try to prepare myself.

“She confessed to me,” Irene says. “A little while ago.”

I’m lightheaded. I feel like the emptiness in my chest is expanding and deepening, Irene’s warmth feels like its intensifying, prickling against me.

“Oh,” I say, finally, my throat is closing up a little. “What did you say, then?”

Irene looks at me, I can see her eyebrows furrowing in the dim light from under the door. “I said no, of course. I told her that I liked her, but as a friend.”

Okay, now I really feel lightheaded. “What?” I say, my voice is high-pitched, shocked.

“What do you mean?” Irene says, pulling away from me. “Of course I said no.”

“But you’ve been spending so much time with her,” I say. My heart is beating so fast, my words stumble against each other.

“I’m acting in a drama with her, of course I have to spend time with her,” Irene says, her voice is strained, irritated.

I turn onto my back, my breath a little fast and look up at the ceiling, that star on the ceiling.

Irene turns onto her back too. Our shoulders and thighs touch.

“I told her I like someone else,” she says, slowly, softly.

I turn my head towards her. She’s staring up at the ceiling, at the star.

“What a coincidence,” I say, my words shake a little, hoarse. “I like someone too.”

She turns towards me and I look into her eyes, willing myself not to look away, the way I’d always done before when we’d start to get close. “I like someone too,” I repeat. My words are steady now. Irene leans in and I close my eyes and she kisses me. Softly, her lips touch mine, graze against the dry skin. She starts to move away, staring at me to check my response but I lean in instead, shifting up a little, and kiss her back, her lips part a little, my hand touches her jaw.

“I love you,” I tell her, as we lie together, my arms wrapped around her waist, her head resting against my chest. She shifts up and kisses me again. “I love you too,” she says.


End file.
